Burned
by toni lynn
Summary: Okay this is the first thing I've ever written... It takes place after Tempted in the House of Night series... please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**Stark**

It had been hours since Zoey's soul shattered, and Stark could still not let go of her. He'd carried her to the infirmary himself, but couldn't bare to leave her side.

_This is all my fault, _he thought to himself, _why did I have to be so selfish? How could I of left her side?_

He cried for a long time, out of anger, sadness, self-pity, and above all else what felt like losing half of his soul.

"You know crying won't bring her back," Aphrodite said, walking into the infirmary. The others had all gathered in her room to allow Stark some time alone with Zoey, "It wasn't your fault," she said, almost as if she could read his mind. Stark couldn't even gather the strength to respond. So Aphrodite just sat next to him in silence, as she watched her friend lay unconscious on the bed. That's when she had a brilliant idea.

**Aphrodite**

Aphrodite stood outside the infirmary and was talking hastily into her phone:

"You have to get on a plane and get to Venice, _NOW!" _Aphrodite almost yelled into the receiver .

"Okay, okay! Sheesh! Don't have yourself a big ol' cow! And what plane do you expect me to take?" Stevie-Rae asked.

"Didn't the House of Night jet come back after dropping us off?"

"I don't think so, I'm pretty sure it stayed over there in case ya'll needed it." she replied.

"Well, whatever, just get yourself to the airport as soon as possible, I'll call ahead and get everything straightened out, but Stevie-Rae, just HURRY!" Aphrodite shouted as she slammed the phone shut.

Then she hurriedly dialed the number of the pilot to her parents' private jet, and as it turned out luck was on her side. He answered the phone and agreed to be at the airport in less than half an hour. She also told him to make sure all the windows were blacked out and that they didn't let even a tiny bit of sunlight through.

She texted Stevie-Rae

**You have a half hour to get on the plane! Gate 32**

**LEAVE NOW!!!**

After she felt satisfied that Stevie-Rae was on her way to Venice, she ran up to her room to tell the rest of the gang what was up.

**OKAY like I said first thing I've ever written. Hope you guys enjoy it… I don't mind negative comments or whatever but please don't be mean. Constructive criticism k?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aphrodite**

"Guys, shut up for like 5 seconds!" she screamed. She'd been trying to get everyone's attention but they were so indulged in themselves crying and snotting all over the place that she couldn't get a word in edgewise. "Seriously, I think I have a plan!"

This time she shouted so loudly that everybody froze in their places and looked up at her, as if just realizing she was even in the room.

"Shit, I know you guys are upset about Zo, I am too, but like I told Stark earlier crying isn't gonna solve a damn thing so could you just shut the hell up for a minute and listen?"

Everyone nodded in response and waited to hear what she had to say.

"All right. So I know that Zoey's down for the count right now, but I think we should form a circle."

"What?" Shaunee and Erin replied at once.

"How?" Damien asked.

They were all firing questions at her when she interrupted them-

"Okay. Again. . I have Stevie-Rae on her way over right now, and if you guys remember correctly, Zoey's given me spirit before. I know she can't give it to me now in the state that she's in, but I just have this feeling that Nyx will allow spirit to come to me. And if I can call spirit, we have a complete circle when Stevie-Rae gets here. I know this will work, all we have to do is cast the circle around Zoey and ask Nyx to heal her. I just know it!"

Everyone began to get excited at the thought of casting a circle to heal Zoey; of course it would work!

**Stevie-Rae**

_Man, Aphrodite really knows how to travel!_ she thought to herself while getting off the plane in Venice. Apparently Aphrodite had not only gotten the plane situated, but had Lenobia set up the same "special needs" accommodations they'd been given upon their arrival. She got on a boat and, although it was an uncomfortable ride, it felt as if she was in San Clemente in no time.

Aphrodite didn't bother filling her in on what had happened, so she was really anxious when she got off the boat; it was night time so she didn't need to be shielded or anything. She walked inside and the first person she saw she asked "You know where I could find Aphrodite?"

"Of course," they replied, "right this way."

The person Stevie-Rae had approached was a tall, dark vampyre with very bold swirls framing his deep brown eyes. "My name is Drake, I work here at the palace."

"Stevie-Rae. Nice to meet you," she wasn't interested in making small talk, she had to get to her friends and didn't care about being polite to some random stranger. After a couple of minutes they approached a door and he stepped aside so she could knock.

"Come in!" Stevie-Rae heard coming from the other side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aphrodite**

Someone knocked on the door, "Come in!" Aphrodite chimed.

The door flew open and-

"STEVIE-RAE!" everyone yelled at once. They all ran over to her and began hugging her like it'd been years since they'd seen her last.

_Sheesh, get a grip, _Aphrodite thought to herself, _it's not like you didn't just see her a couple days ago… _but she too walked over and gave her a hug.

"Wait, what's goin' on guys? Where's Z? And Heath? And Stark? What the heck happened? Will someone fill me in PLEASE?" and everybody launched into the story about Kalona and how he killed Heath and Zoey threw spirit at him and chased him off, but in doing so her soul shattered.

"Oh my _goodness!" _Stevie-Rae said after they'd finished telling her the story, "What are we going to do!"

"That's why I called you," Aphrodite responded, "we need to form a circle to see if we can bring her back."

"Wow… you really think that'll work?" she asked.

"Yes. I know it will work, something's telling me this is the right thing to do." Aphrodite said, "we just need to get Stark to let go of her, he's been in the infirmary for hours crying and he won't let anyone pull him off of her."

**Stevie-Rae**

_Wow. Heath's dead. And my BFF is laying somewhere unconscious! I can't believe I didn't come… this is al my fault, I shoulda been here for her!_

"Well, if all that's standin' in our way is Stark's annoying butt then I say let's get him off of her and do this!" she said enthusiastically. They all agreed with her and got up to head to the hospital wing.

Darius stood up then, "Wait, let's bring her here. There's more room and we won't be bothered by the nurses or any of the equipment in the infirmary. I will go speak with Stark, and then will carry the Priestess up here myself."

Everyone hesitated for a second, and then Stevie-Rae spoke first, "I think he's right. Plus he's probably the only one who really understands Stark's so maybe he can talk some sense into that dumb kid's head!" she twanged with her Okie accent.

"Stevie-Rae, have some more sympathy than that, please." Darius replied, "His Priestess is unconscious and he feels as though it is his fault. Let me go speak with him and I will return shortly with her," he said while walking out of the room.

**Darius**

"Stark," he said, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Stark, if you truly care for Zoey you need to let her go."

Stark finally looked up at him, "Why?" was all he could choke out between sobs.

"Her friends are going to cast a circle to try and heal her. We need to carry her up to Aphrodite's suite to attempt this. Please, help me. I understand you are hurt right now but in order to make this right I need you to let her go. That is all I am asking of you." and with that, Stark finally released Zoey from his grasp and allowed Darius to pick her up, and followed him back up to the suite.

**Okay sorry this chapter was kind of boring and/or redundant but it had to happen!!**

**-toni**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zoey**

_Everything had been black for sometime now. Was Heath really dead? And what happened to Kalona? Where am I, anyway? Why did I have to leave that beautiful meadow? It was so peaceful… and now… now I'm just confused. Nothing feels right… I have to get back…_

_Where are your friends when you need them?_

**Aphrodite**

"Okay, guys, here's how we're gunna do this. I need Stevie-Rae, Damien, Erin and Shaunee to come here and get in their places. We're going to form the circle around Zoey and I'm going to stand in the center and take her place for spirit. Let's hope this works."

Everyone took their places and picked up their candles, as she'd commanded. "Now remember, this will only work if you guys have faith in me, got it?" They all agreed at once and Aphrodite began:

"Air is everywhere. It is in our first breath when we wake up and our last before we go to sleep at night. I ask you to hear me, air, and I summon you to this circle." She lit Damien's yellow candle and suddenly Aphrodite could feel wind whooshing around her hair and she got a jolt of excitement and confidence, it was working!

"Next I call on fire, for you warm us all on cold days and light us through dark nights, I ask that you hear me, fire, and I summon you to this circle." and with that she lit Shaunee's red candle and was filled with warmth immediately. She could smell a hint of burning wood and could hear the crackling of a fireplace. Shaunee's candle shone brightly.

"Now I ask water to this circle, for you fill our plants with life and without you we would not survive. Water I ask you to hear me and I summon you to this circle!" she said with growing assurance that this was really going to work. She lit Erin's blue candle and as she did she could smell the salty air of the ocean and hear the soft pitter-patter of rain. Only two left to go!

"Next I call on Earth, for you are everything that supports us! I ask you to hear me, earth, and I summon you to this circle!" she lit Stevie-Rae's green candle and could immediately smell freshly cut grass and the sweet scent of dirt.

She then took her place in the center and picked up her own purple candle. "Finally I call on spirit! You are everything and everyone! I ask that you hear me spirit and I summon you to this circle!" She could suddenly feel all of the elements combine and the power behind them, "Please earth, wind, fire, water and spirit heal Zoey Redbird and bring her back to us! Find her soul and help it reunite with her body!" And with that Aphrodite fell to the ground, drained of all energy. She could not even move.

**Zoey**

_I feel… something… wait… I can feel! My fingers, and my toes! They're there… I tried to open my eyes but I found that it took too much effort so I just laid still in silence.  
__I could hear my friends, all of them… maybe this was the Otherworld? No… it wouldn't hurt this much. It __**didn't**__ hurt this much…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Stevie-Rae**

"Oh my _goodness!!!_" Stevie-Rae shouted.

Zoey was moving. Aphrodite fainted. What the heck just happened?

"Look!" Damien was the first to point-out, he was staring at Aphrodite, "Her forehead!"

And sure enough, there, in the center of her forehead, was not only the familiar crescent shaped mark but it was filled in! Along with curvy floral marks to accompany it.

"She's changed!" Stevie-Rae stated the obvious, "How could that of happened? She wasn't even a fledgling anymore!"

Finally Aphrodite moved, "My head…" she said, "It's killing me! Will someone get me a Xanax?!" she shouted.

Darius immediately complied, _That boy, _Stevie-Rae thought, _she's got him wrapped around her finger tighter than a cowboy can rope a cow!_

He also grabbed a mirror and put it in front of Aphrodite so she could see what had happened.

"Oh my _Goddess_!" she screamed, and her eyes filled with tears. Then everyone's attention went to Zoey, who was still laying quite still on the ground.

"Her marks! They're back too!" Stevie-Rae shouted with joy, "She's gunna be okay!"

Stark, who hadn't moved or said a word since he'd gotten in the room, ran over to her immediately and cradled her in his lap whispering "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, I will never leave your side again!" over and over in her ear.

**Stark**

_I really had no faith in Zoey's friends. As soon as I heard the idea of them casting a circle I thought it was absurd. Z was the only one with the affinity for all five elements, what made Aphrodite so sure? If it wasn't for Darius convincing me, I would never of let her go. Not after what I let happen._

_But now, now she was moving! And her marks were back!_

_I ran over to her side and picked her up and held her as close as I could and just told her anything and everything that came to my head, waiting for her to open her eyes._

_And then they did._

**Okay so this chapter's not that long oh well... I've done 5 in one day and I want SOMEONE to review SOMETHING so I can know if I'm at least on a decent track or whatever. Anyone? haha  
Uhm... well... I'm about to get off work so who knows if I'll write any more tonight we'll see. Maybe some reviews will give me some motivation lol**

**xoxo**

**toni**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zoey**

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Stark. I was so happy to see him that I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with such a passion that I actually felt guilty when my senses came back to me.

_Heath is dead!_

"What happened?" was all I could manage to say.

"Zo, uhm…"

"Kalona took off" Erin said.

"Right after he killed Heath…" Shaunee finished for her.

"Oh Goddess!" it all hit me like a ton of bricks, the High Council believing Kalona was Erebus Incarnate, and even worse that Neferet was Nyx Incarnate! And Kalona killing Heath! How could I let this happen? How could I let Heath come, knowing the dangers he was getting into! This is all my fault!

I couldn't help it. I know I'm supposed to be some High Priestess and all but nobody can take in that much stress. I just broke down and started crying.

"It's all my fault!" I kept repeating over and over. How could I let Kalona get to me? Oh Goddess _what have I done_?

**Stark**

Zoey started sobbing when reality came back to her.

"You guys should probably leave, I think she needs to be alone right now." I told them.

Darius agreed, "Stark is right, let's leave them be for now."

They all shuffled out of the room one by one.

"Zoey, sweetie, it's not your fault. Heath chose to come. It was his decision, there's nothing you or anyone could have done to change his mind."

She snorted. "Oh, please. A bunch of vamps versus one human kid, I wonder who would of won _that _battle."

Well, I guess that's good… she still has the ability to be a smart-ass, she can't be that upset, right?

She sniffed again, "He was just so happy in the Otherworld… so was I…" she trailed off in another round of tears.

"Zoey don't do this to yourself, you can't keep taking all the blame for the bad things that happen! You're going to make yourself sick from all the stress! Hell, you already about died from it!" Oops, probably shouldn't of said that… she began wailing louder than ever. "Hey, why don't you go take a shower for now and cool off… you've got a lot to take in right now."

"Okay…" I helped her up off the floor and led her to Aphrodite's bathroom.

While she was in the shower I couldn't help but beat myself up. Even though she was busy blaming _her_self, I couldn't help but feel that this was my fault. And I really don't think that pointing the finger is going to solve anything. We need to stop worrying about the past and focus on the here and now, _what are we going to do about Kalona? Where the hell did he even go?_

I was in mid-thought when Zoey came out looking a lot more like the girl I knew and loved, drying her hair with a towel.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"Much."

**Zoey**

"Well… I was thinking while you were in there, and there really isn't much point in trying to pin the blame of Heath's death on anyone. We need to figure out what we're going to do now." Stark surprised me by asking. Geez, I hadn't even taken in what had already happened, let alone what to do next. Can I like, _breathe_ or something first?

I caught myself giggling at that thought, which resulted in Stark looking at me like I'd gone crazy.

"I don't know. What if he's gone for good?" But even as the words came out I could feel Nyx was telling me that wasn't even close to true.

"You know he's not."

"Well… as of right now we only have Aphrodite's visions to work off of, and all that told us is that if I stay with Kalona, the world will burn, or if I stay with Kalona I'll end up telling him something that makes him disappear. Which pretty much puts us, what, back at square one?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Wait!" Stark said, "We don't 'just have Aphrodite's visions!' We need to get Stevie-Rae in here, we haven't even thought about Kramisha!"

"Oh my goodness you're right! I didn't make her the poet laureate for nothing! Go you!" I said to Stark, pleased with his suggestion.


	7. Chapter 7

Zoey

Stevie-Rae had been on the phone with Kramisha for over half an hour. She had a pen and paper and had been scribbling on it franticly, so I guessed that was a good sign. I just sat on the bed with Stark, surrounded once again by all of my friends. It felt really good to have them back.

After what felt like forever, Stevie-Rae finally clicked the phone shut and handed me a piece of paper.

I read it out loud:

**_"The last place on earth_**

**_To look you would think_**

**_May very well be_**

**_The last missing link_**

**_Then you will find_**

**_that what you pursue_**

**_Will turn out to be_**

**_Only one when was two_**

**_For the thing that it trusts_**

**_Will turn him their back_**

**_And once this begins_**

**_It's you who attacks_**

**_And when this time comes_**

**_You'll know what to say_**

**_To stomp out the bad_**

**_And turn dark into day."_**

"Wow." I said. That was all I could think of.

"Well, most of it is pretty clear, right?" Jack was the first to speak up, I'd almost forgotten he was even here he'd been so quiet. "The last place you'd think to look… he's underground somewhere!"

"Okay," I said, "then what about the next part? When 'what was two becomes one' or whatever?"

"Well that's pretty obvious," this time it was Aphrodite, "Neferet's gunna turn on him!"

"Good, hopefully he kills that bitch!" shouted Erin and Shaunee together.

"All right, so far we've figured out that Kalona and Neferet are underground somewhere, and that she's going to turn her back on him. Whether or not he kills her the poem doesn't specify so we'll need to be on our guard for her regardless. Once that happens… it's gotta be you, Zoey. The poem is definitely talking to you." Darius confirmed.

I felt a bit nauseas, I'd been thinking that but to hear it out loud just made it more real.

"Yeah, Zo, it has to be you who kills him. You were the only one in my visions." Aphrodite added.

"Yeah, but…" I was thinking, "It doesn't say if I kill him. It just says I stomp out the bad."

"Zoey… you can't still think that you can _save _Kalona, can you? That's just ridiculous," Stark said, as If he'd read my mind or something.

"I didn't say that…"

"Yeah but you were thinking it. You need to stop with this 'Kalona might not be evil' bullshit, he wants to destroy the world! How are you going to defeat someone if you're thinking you can 'save' him at the same time?" He put little air quotes around the word _save _for emphasis.

"Seriously, Zo." the rest of the gang said in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stark**

"Okay so we know what we need to do… but how are we going to know when Neferet betrays Kalona?" I asked.

"I know…" Zoey replied hesitantly.

"Ok, and?"

"I have to sleep alone. Kalona will come to me in my dreams when he is ready."

"What? No way! I already left you once I'm not doing it again!" I yelled, my anger rising.

"It has to be done. How else are we going to know?"

She had a point. It really was the only thing we could do. It just didn't feel right, leaving her alone and vulnerable. I knew how those dreams affected her.

"I know you don't like it, Stark, but there's really no other way."

"Dang, Z, I really don't like the sound of that…" Stevie-Rae spoke up.

"Yeah, what if he tries to convince you that he's all demon-gone-good again?" Aphrodite said.

"Zoey knows what is best." Darius stated matter-of-factly. That was it, the decision was final.

**Zoey**

We found out earlier that night that the High Council had been adjourned until further notice. It was clear that they were humiliated Kalona had convinced them all he was Erebus Incarnate. Well, at least we'd gotten one thing accomplished. This trip wasn't a total waste.

Stark had decided to sleep in my room, even though I told him I'd rather sleep alone. Maybe it was for the better, though.

I finally fell asleep around 9 AM, and although I did all but invite Kalona into my dreams, he did not come. He didn't show up once.

I awoke that night, with a sickening realization.

_Heath's parents still didn't know he was dead!_

Oh Goddess! How was I going to tell them?

"Zo, I can tell something's bugging you…" Stark piped up from behind me. I'd forgotten he was even in the room, let alone still had that creepy psychic Warrior-High Priestess bond.

"Heath's parents… they don't know he's dead yet, do they?" I asked him.

"I don't think so. But I also don't think that's your responsibility. I'm sure we can get Lenobia or one of the vampyres at the House of Night to take care of it."

"It's not just something that can be 'taken care of' Stark."

"I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't of worded it like that. You know what I mean, though. You're already going through enough without taking on the responsibility of putting together a funeral."

"I'm not… I just… Oh, I don't know! I feel awful. I grew up with him, his parents are like my own."

"Just let Lenobia tell them, okay? You don't need the extra stress right now."

"All right." I finally gave in, and pulled out my cell to give her a call.

* * *

After a long conversation of explaining everything that was going on, Lenobia convinced me to round up the gang and head back to the House of Night. There was no point in staying on this island any further. She would break the news to Heath's parents and said she would have the body shipped back for a proper funeral. _Shipped back._ Like a piece of cargo. None of this felt right.

So I gathered everyone up and told them the news, we were heading home. Whatever the hell that even meant anymore.

**Man 8 chapters in one day. Let me know if I start rambling or anything I have a tendancy to do that lol  
::sigh:: what you get done when you're sick...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Zoey**

"Hey Grandma! We're on our way home!" I almost shouted into the phone when I heard her voice.

"That is wonderful, _u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya_!" she replied. Even though I was excited to hear her, I couldn't keep the excitement up. I was just so emotionally and physically drained. "Zoey, what is wrong?"

That was all it took and I broke down again. I told her everything from start to finish, and she just waited on the other end of the line silent until I was done.

"Don't worry, dear. You will figure this all out, you always do. I have complete faith in you."

"Thanks, Grandma… I just don't know what to do next!"

"Just wait for now. That is all you can do."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Well, I gotta go, we're about to get on the jet!"

"I love you!"

"Love you too!"

I hung the phone up and joined my friends who were all getting on the plane. The jet was just as luxurious as I remembered. Once we boarded, I took a seat next to Stark and snuggled up to him and fell asleep. I slept all the way back to Tulsa.

"Zoey, Zo wake up!" Stark shook me awake. We were at the House of Night.

_Whoa am I ready for this? _I asked myself. We had no idea what we were about to walk into. Who knew what the fledglings were like now that Kalona had fled (again)?

Lenobia greeted us as we all got off the plane.

"Merry meet." she said.

"Merry meet!" we all chorused back to her.

"Zoey, I am truly sorry for your losses. I have told Heath's parents, and although they didn't take it well they are prepared to arrange his funeral. It is to be held this Tuesday.

"Thank you, Lenobia," I replied, "How have things been since we were gone?"

"The fledglings are much better, actually. Many of the kids are slowly realizing what was going on and are beginning to come back to reality. I still wouldn't speak ill of Kalona too openly just yet, though… a lot of them are still supporting him and think he will return soon. In other news I have set up the High Priestess's room for you. You'll find all of your belongings there. Although you will not be needing to take classes any further, your friends will all still have to and therefore I left their things alone in their dorms. The only exception is Stark, he has been moved into the room next to yours."

"I am staying in Zoey's room." He said in a very final tone.

"Very well, it is her decision, anyway." Lenobia responded.

I had to think for a minute. Even though I knew I had to _sleep_ alone, I didn't think I could bear to be in a room all by myself. "Okay, Stark stays in my room. But until we figure out this thing with Kalona you're going to need to get your own bed in there or something otherwise he won't get into my dreams."

**All right I'm not proud of this chapter... nothing exciting happens I know this lol but please don't be discouraged from reading on though I promise I have a lot in store!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Zoey**

The room Lenobia had set up for me was really awesome. Even nicer than Aphrodite's… and I didn't just have a mini fridge like some of the other fledglings and vamps but I actually had a mini kitchen! With a refrigerator stocked full of blood. That was reassuring, I hadn't had any in quite a few days and could definitely use some. So the first thing I did was grab a few bottles and down them, and so did Stark.

"This room is amazing!" he said. I had to agree, it was so big and lavish-I didn't even have time to finish that though because just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

It was Stevie-Rae, followed by Damien, Jack, Erin, Shaunee, Aphrodite, and Darius.

"Dang, Z this room is cooler than sliced white bread!" she giggled.

"Ugh, Stevie-Rae could you please stop with your lame-ass Okie analogies?" Aphrodite snapped, "This is a pretty sweet room, though," she said, while walking into the bathroom to check it out. I followed her in because I hadn't even seen it myself yet.

"Oh my Goddess!" Aphrodite exclaimed, "you have a Vichy shower too! And it's so much bigger than mine! I'm totally coming in here ALL THE TIME!"

She had a point. It was probably the biggest bathroom I'd ever seen in my life. Scratch that, it was more of a spa. It even had a hot tub in it. I could definitely get used to this High Priestess thing!

I walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed, still taking in everything.

"Aphrodite would you like to go back to your suite?" Darius called to her, she was still exploring the bathroom, "I'm exhausted right now, and I can't protect you, love, if I'm walking around like a zombie!"

"Sure, I've been dying for some alone time anyway. I feel like we've been surrounded by the damn Nerd Herd all week, I need a fucking break!"

"Hey you're not the most pleasant person to be around yourself-"

"-Aphrodikey!" Shaunee cut Erin off and finished the sentence for her.

"Guys, quit it! She's got a point, though, I need my rest too." I told them.

"All right. Well the sun's about to come up anyway so I best get back to my room too. It's gunna be lonely without ya, Z!" Stevie-Rae twanged.

She came over and gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. The others came over to hug me as well.

"Okay. Jack and I are off to our room, too. I guess we'll see you guys in the cafeteria for breakfast?" Damien asked.

"Yeah we'll see you all there… and by the way guys, thanks, you know… for everything…" I told them.

"Aww don't go getting all mushy on us! Night, Zoey." Aphrodite said while pulling Darius behind her.

"Night, Z!" the rest of them said together and left the room.

I shut the door behind them and suddenly felt a pair of arms around my waist.

I spun around to find my face inches from Starks'. He kissed me immediately, with such a passion I moaned a little. He pulled me over to the bed and laid me down as we continued to make out.

I slid my arms around his neck-

"Ouch!" he yelped and I saw that I'd accidentally nicked his collarbone with the ring on my finger. Suddenly, I wanted nothing more in the world than to drink Starks' blood.

"Go ahead, Zoey." He said, as if reading my mind.

"Stark, you know I can't-"

"Don't even. You know Kalona and Neferet are nowhere near us right now. And even if they are I'm sure he's too busy with that backstabbing bitch for him to even be planning any kind of attack on the House of Night. I know you want to. And you have no idea how much I want you to," and with that I finally gave in to him. I placed my lips on his neck and the second I tasted his blood I knew there would never be anyone's blood in the entire universe that could ever compare to his. He let out a moan and began moving his hands up and down my body, exploring every inch of me. Finally (to my surprise) I pulled myself away from his neck, afraid that if I continued I'd be unable to stop.

I then placed my lips on his, and let him taste his own blood on my tongue. "Bite me," I whispered, "Please do it."

He didn't even have to be asked twice; using his finger he grazed my shoulder blade, just above the scar from the raven mocker. The moment his lips reached the incision I was filled with such a pleasure I couldn't contain myself anymore. I grabbed the waist of his pants and, not even bothering with the buttons or zipper, tore them off and threw them on the floor. I did the same with his shirt until he was in nothing but his boxers. I then removed my own clothes in the same fashion down to my bra and panties. He was grinding up against me with such intensity I just couldn't wait another minute. Clearly he couldn't either because at that moment he gave the wound one last lick, allowing it to heal and his lips found mine again. Within seconds both of us had removed what was left of our clothing and began making love.

It went on for hours, both of us in complete ecstasy. Finally, though, I rolled off of him, gasping for air. He grabbed my waist again and pulled me back into him but I couldn't continue-I had no idea sex was so exhausting!

"Stark, don't. We really need to go to sleep. Goddess knows what time it is right now!" I told him.

"I know, I know… you're just so damn gorgeous, Zo, I can't keep my hands off of you!" he said, and as if to emphasize that he grabbed my butt, which made me giggle just a bit.

I looked over at the clock, it was 4:00 PM! "Stark! We HAVE to go to bed!" Once I said this I realized we hadn't even brought another bed in here yet.

"Zoey, let me sleep with you for one night, please? I just want to be next to you, and I'm sure one night won't make a difference… I doubt Neferet has even betrayed Kalona yet. Which means he won't try to get into your dreams. Please, Zo?"

"All right," I said reluctantly. "Stark… you know I love you, right?"

"Yes, Zoey. I love you, too. Have a good night… and sweet dreams, Goddess knows how long it'll be before I'll be able to say that to you again…" he trailed off. And with that we both fell asleep in each others arms.

**Damn sorry this was so long guys!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Zoey**

I woke up to Stark shaking me awake, "Zo, wake up!" I grumbled a little bit as I wiped the sleep from my eyes.

"Whhhyyyy?" I asked him. We don't have to go to classes anymore so why couldn't we sleep in?

"We promised everyone we'd meet them for breakfast, come oooon!"

I dragged myself out of bed and found some clothes to throw on. I found my favorite pair of jeans and a tank top and went to the bathroom to get ready.

_Man, I look like hell _I thought to myself while looking in the mirror. I washed my face and threw on a little make-up, in hopes of covering up how exhausted I was. Nope, still looked like crap. Whatever.

"Zo, you ready?" I could hear Stark call from the other room.

* * *

"So, did Kalona get into your dreams last night Zoey?" Damien was the first to ask.

"No, uhm… no. He didn't," I stuttered back.

"Is there something you're not telling us?"

"No! He just didn't get into my dreams, that's all." I said, trying to sound convincing.

I took a big spoonful of Coco Puffs so I wouldn't let my mouth give anymore away.

"Well, maybe we should begin to think of another form of action in the meantime… Kalona doesn't look to eager to contact you right now," Darius said.

It was at that moment that the red fledglings walked into the cafeteria, "Zoey, you might wanna see this," Kramisha said.

**_What was once familiar_**

**_Has turned into a hell_**

**_Upon a time a passageway_**

**_Where crimson ones kept well_**

**_She must hurry and not dwell_**

**_Or you can bid this earth farewell_**

_Ah, hell. I wonder who 'she' is… _"Stevie-Rae," I said after reading the poem, "When's the last time you were down in the tunnels?"

"Uhm… I don't know I guess before going to San Clemente?"

"Why haven't you gone back?"

"I dunno…" she trailed off.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked her.

"Well… the red fledglings down there are like, really really bad."

"Like bad enough that they'd go back to Kalona?"

"I mean… I don't think they ever left his side to be honest."

"Okay. So it looks like he's down there with them right now. What do we do?"

Aphrodite was the first to say something, "In my vision it was just you and Kalona, remember? Which means we need to know when or if that Neferet bitch has gotten the boot yet."

"I think I might know how we can find out…" Stevie-Rae said.

**Stevie-Rae**

_Oh goodness I was so not ready to do this __**now**__. **::**sigh**::** here goes nothing.._

"Do you guys remember that raven mocker, Rephaim?"

"The one who killed Anastasia?" Jack asked.

"And the one who tried slicing me head off? Oh yeah, I remember him." Zoey said with just a hint of sarcasm to her voice.

"Well… after the first night you scared Kalona off… you know, when we all went looking around for any raven mockers laying around… well I kind of found him in a bush."

"And…?" Z pushed me on.

"Well… he was all like… human and stuff. Like he felt really bad about everything that happened… so I kind of hid him underground. And then he saved my life… when the red fledglings tried to kill me."

"WHAT!?" Zoey screamed at me. She looked more furious than my Uncle Buck gets when my Auntie Sue hides his cigarettes.

"Zoey, please don't get mad! He's good, I promise! We kind of… Imprinted…"

"OH MY GODDESS I KNEW YOU WERE SO FULL OF SHIT WHEN YOU SAID 'IT JUST BROKE!!'" Aphrodite yelled.

"I can't believe you lied to us, Stevie-Rae." Zoey said.

Aphrodite snorted, "I can. She lied about the red fledglings. Zo I told you more was up than that. You didn't want to listen."

"Where is he, Stevie-Rae?"

"Well… you remember that trolley ride we took last Halloween… I told him to go to that old broken down house that's all boarded up, you know the one that's haunted or whatever? He was supposed to goto that place but I mean I dunno if he's still there or not it's been a couple days 'n all."

"I guess you're gunna have to find out, aren't you?" Zoey demanded, practically staring daggers at me.

**Sorry guys. I rewrote some of chapter 11... I mean, I really don't like writing about Stevie Rae, Rephaim OR KALONA. And Rephaim is totally giving me writers block so hopefully once I can get him (and possibly Kalona?_ not telling_) out of the way it'll get a lot more interesting and it won't take me so damn long to update. I promise as soon as Rephaim is thrown under a bus I'll start writing in here more often lol  
xoxo  
-t**


	12. Chapter 12

**Stevie-Rae**

_Like, seriously, what the hell have I gotten myself into? _Stevie-Rae thought to herself on the way to the haunted building she told Rephaim to go to. It wasn't a long walk, especially since she didn't really walk as much as she did _run_. And it was so late at night she didn't have to worry about being seen. In no time she was standing in front of the run-down boarded up shack she'd told him about.

She opened the door slowly, hoping not to startle him.

"Rephaim?" she called out. There was no response. She set down the basked of food she brought, thinking he'd probably be hungry since she hadn't been able to bring him food like she'd promised, and began to walk around looking for him.

"I'm in here," said a shaky voice coming from one of the back rooms.

"Rephaim!" She ran to where his voice was coming from, "Are you okay?" That's when she saw him in a crumpled mess in the corner. He sure didn't look okay, he looked awful. Even the black of his wings was looking pale.

"Oh my _goodness!_ I am so sorry!" she ran to his side, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," he choked out, "I came here after you left me that day, and I have not fed since then. It's hard for one to heal when he cannot eat. I think I am dying."

"No! No you can't die! Rephaim, please! Here, I brought you food, a lot of it!"

"It is too late, Stevie-Rae. I am very sorry, I know this will probably hurt you."

"Rephaim, no!" she didn't know why but she began crying. When did she get so attached to him? She knew they'd Imprinted, but she didn't know why she felt as though she couldn't live without him. She sure as hell didn't have that feeling with Aphrodite.

"Just please, please promise me you'll stay with me until I go…" he trailed off, she could tell that just talking alone was taking a lot out of him.

"I promise!" she sobbed.

"I know you blame yourself, but please do not. This was not your fault…" and with that final word his eyes slowly closed and his breathing came to a halt. It was as if he'd conserved all of his energy just to say good-bye to her.

The pain that enraged Stevie-Rae's entire body was indescribable. She wanted to die, and as if that thought itself had brought the sun to a rise, she could see the first rays peeping in through the cracks in the walls. Without a second thought, she ran to the door, flung it open, and stepped outside_._

**hahaha okay okay yes i finally killed off stevie-rae and rephaim. someone had to, right?  
xoxo  
-t**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aphrodite**

Aphrodite was walking along outside heading for her dorm thinking to herself how nice it was that she wasn't required to take classes, being a vampyre now. _How weird… I go from a human to a full fledged vamp in one day…_

She was mid-thought when she detected a faint trace of dirt in the air. She looked around, nothing but concrete and a couple trees. _That's odd… _the last time she remembered the smell of dirt it had been ages ago when she was temporarily given the affinity for Earth. Something felt weird, she knew she was probably just being overly sensitive lately but she couldn't help the feeling that something was off. She brushed it off but her intuition was telling her that something was definitely wrong. She switched directions and headed to Zoey's room.

**Zoey**

Aphrodite barged into my room without even knocking.

"What's up?" I asked her, thinking she just had a vision or something that clearly couldn't wait for a knock.

"I don't know… something's wrong."

"Like what?"

"I can't describe it… just something really weird. I was walking outside and I like… started to smell dirt."

"Let me get this straight, you just busted into my room like a bat outta hell because you _smelled dirt?_" Jeez what was wrong with this girl?

"I'm telling you _something's wrong_! The last time I got that sensation was when you were casting a circle and I took Stevie-Rae's place for Earth," she admitted.

"What do you think this means? You don't think…" I couldn't say it out loud, "Well, before we start to worry, let's see if you actually do have an affinity for Earth."

**Aphrodite**

We decided to go outside to test my maybe-affinity. We were standing over by the ever-infamous East wall where Stevie-Rae knocked down that big tree.

"What should I do?" I asked Zoey.

"Well, first call Earth to you… and then I don't know ask it to do something simple like make a hole in the ground."

"Earth come to me," I said in a seriously shaky voice, this just did not feel right; immediately though I could smell it, it was overwhelming. Wheat fields and fresh dirt and a hint of lavender. My knees gave out, I didn't even have it in me to ask the Earth to move. I already knew it would. It wasn't until I could hear Zoey crying that I noticed I was too.

It was at that moment that both Stark and Darius showed up, out of breath like they just ran across the entire campus.

"What's wrong?!" they both asked at once.

"We-we…" Zoey said between sniffs.

"We think Stevie-Rae's dead." I finished for her.

"What? Why? How?" They both began shooting off questions.

"I don't know!" I snapped.

"We need to go to that abandoned house. _Now."_ Stark said.

"Wait, Stark, how are you outside right now? The sun's up!" I noticed. He looked down at his arms in disbelief.

"Oh… I… I don't know! I could feel Zoey in pure agony and I just ran… I have no idea!"

"Nyx has gifted you, young warrior. I think she has noticed Zoey's need for you and has given you the ability to protect her at all times," Darius said. I went over to him and cuddled into his side as he wrapped his arms around me, "We do need to go to that building and find out what's going on, though. The sooner the better_."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Zoey**

We hadn't even reached the building when I saw her. 'Her' wasn't a good way to describe the crumpled mess that was on the sidewalk, steam rising as if it were still burning.

"Oh Goddess, I think I'm gunna be sick," I said and ran to the closest bushes as the Cocoa Puff's I ate for breakfast made their way back up and all over the plants.

Then the tears began again.

"What happened?" It was Stark who asked first.

"It looks as if she either stepped out into the sun, or maybe was pushed?" Darius suggested.

"Either way we need to move this off from the sidewalk before someone sees it…" Stark replied.

"You boys can do that. I'm going inside." Aphrodite said.

I couldn't even move. I was frozen. In shock. My best friend was in a heaping pile just feet away from me, still smoldering. I couldn't look anymore. I couldn't even be there.

"Air, please, take that burning smell and send it away before I get sick again," I whispered under my breath, and with that the stench was instantly gone. It didn't help any, though.

"Well, that was easy," I could hear Stark from behind me.

I turned around, to see nothing where Stevie-Rae had been just moments ago, nothing but a big burn mark on the ground.

"I've never seen anything like it," Darius observed.

"She just… disintegrated into thin air," Stark replied. I couldn't handle it anymore, I broke down again in hysterics.

"Zo, let me take you back, you don't need to be here," Stark said, walking over to me and putting his arm around my waist, "Come on," He began pulling me away from the revolting scene and was tugging me back the direction we came from. I couldn't even protest as he dragged me away.

**Aphrodite**

__

This dreadful house is completely empty...

Aphrodite thought to herself. She'd checked almost the entire shabby and decrepit building when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"There is nothing here, my love," Darius said under his breath.

"There must be. I highly doubt miss redneck country bumpkin from Oklahoma just decided to walk outside and fry herself for no reason."

That's when she began to smell something sour that was almost nauseating. She followed her nose to a room towards the back and saw the raven mocker crumpled up in a corner, clearly dead.

"This must have been Rephaim," Darius noted, although Aphrodite thought the observation was pretty obvious and unnecessary. Duh.

"What should we do with it? Burn him?" she asked.

"I think he deserves a proper burial," Darius said, "He saved Stevie-Rae's life, and although he was probably responsible for her death he obviously meant a lot to her."

Aphrodite sighed, "All right, whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Darius lifted the mass of remains that once was Rephaim and carried his body out to the back of the building. The yard behind the house was overgrown with weeds and wild plants.

Using Aphrodite's affinity for Earth, she and Darius had arranged a hollow in the ground deep enough to lay Rephaim's corpse in. Darius spoke a few short words out of respect for the raven mocker and the two of them left the broken down building hand-in-hand, feeling somewhat somber as they walked away.

"I just don't understand what happened," Aphrodite finally broke the silence.

"And we may never will..."


End file.
